


Forever Love

by Childofthesky



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Smut, movie adaption, the vow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: This is a movie adaption of the movie "The Vow".All rights go to the original owners of the plot.When a car crash leaves Alec Lightwood with memory loss, his life gets turned upside down.





	Forever Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, it's been a while :D  
> I do have to admit, I've lost my mojo a LONG time ago... and I'm not overly invested in the Shadowhunters community either.. I have been part of the incredible #SaveShadowhunters campaign but ah well...  
> And I haven't written anything in like three months.   
> BUT. I always loved this movie and the plot and the hurt and angst and well.   
> I hope you enjoy this wild ride as well, lemon land warning ahead as well!  
> Cheers xx
> 
> If there are any tags to be added please tell me! I can enevr come up with good ones....

Sometimes there were these days, perfect days, where you felt like the world was on your side, and everything worked in your favor.  
Alec glanced nervously at his watch and looked up again when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Jace grinning at him.

“Nervous he’ll cancel on you?”, his brother joked and Alec rolled his eyes.

“No, as if. I’m just…”, he trailed off and glanced towards the entrance of the museum again.

“Nervous, and it’s normal. I mean, I was when I was waiting for Clary at the altar, trust me. Never been more scared in my life”, Jace said and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better or are you just trying to annoy me?”, he asked but there was no heat behind it.   
  
He was indeed skittish and extremely nervous, but not worried for the fact that his fiancé would walk through the doors at any moment. He was more worried about the place they had settled on to get married, that being the Brooklyn Museum of Arts, a very public place, yet one of their most favorite ones in their part of the city. 

“They’re here, get ready”, Simon announced as he walked closer to them, Raphael right behind him and Ragnor, who had been looking at the paintings with Catarina, held up his camera, filming it all.

“You okay?”, Jace asked but Alec didn’t listen, his eyes were glued to the entrance, holding his breath.  
  
There, walking towards him, Clary, Jace’s wife on one side and Izzy, Alec’s little sister on the other side was his fiancé, Magnus Bane, striding with a mischievous grin on his face.

He looked incredible, a black patterned suit jacket over a dark red shirt with a black vest, tight trousers, boots and his hair styled up like he always wore it.   
Alec let out a shaky breath, his hands trembling a little as this beautiful man stopped in front of him, and Alec smiled softly, reaching for Magnus hand.

“Hey stranger”, Magnus said and Alec let out a chuckle, rolling his eyes playfully. 

“Hey yourself. I’ve been waiting for you”, he grinned and Magnus raised one perfect eyebrow.

“Perfection takes it time, dear. Shall we?”, he asked and Alec nodded, both turning towards Catarina who smiled at them both.

“Since this place is… special in many ways we’re making this short. You both prepared your vows?”, she said and the two of them nodded, Alec clearing his throat first, reaching into his jacket to get out a card.  


**“The love I have for you is a love that knows no bounds. In times of joy as well as sadness, in sickness and in health.“**

Magnus pressed his lips together for a second, then he reached inside his suit jacket as well and pulled out a card himself, Alec’s eyes widening when he noticed it was the same as his, a menu cad of their favorite diner, Takis, near their apartment. 

“Oh, really? Come on…”, Jace groaned when he noticed but Clary elbowed him softly.

“Sssh. It’s so them. Sorry, go on”, she whispered as the two men looked at them bantering and Magnus shook his head, focusing back on Alec.

**“I will love you as my equal above all else. I’ll share with you my truest feelings and when you speak, I will listen.”**

**“I will catch you when you fall, and when you soar, I will help you reach your greatest high.”**

Suddenly Simon coughed and everyone looked at him in confusion for the disturbance.

“Uhm, guys. Security”, he croaked, his eyes wide and both Magnus’ and Alec’s head turned towards Catarina.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband and best friends for life, kiss and RUN!”, she urged and as all of their friends started running and laughing, Alec grabbed Magnus hand and they quickly flew the room, the two security guys yelling behind them.

Everyone was laughing while running, nearly stumbling over all of their feet on the way out as they were chased, but they made it outside and ran further down the road.  
When they rounded the corner and ran into the nearby park, Alec suddenly stopped Magnus and pulled him towards him, grinning like a fool as he looked into the eyes of his beloved.

“You know we can never go back there now, right?”, he laughed but Magnus only smirked.

“Worth it. Now are you gonna kiss me husband, or what?”, he challenged and Alec rolled his eyes.

“You’ll be the death of me”, he groaned but tugged Magnus closer.

“You love me”, his husband whispered and Alec pressed their lips together, feelings overwhelming him on this beautiful day in spring, with green trees above them and their friends and family catcalling and whistling in the background, cheering them on.

Oh yes, he loved Magnus with every bit of his whole body. Forever love.

 

When they got back to their apartment after a wonderful reception at a small restaurant with all of their friends and family, the two newlyweds stumbled into their apartment, giggling and kissing, a little drunk but so very happy.   
They couldn’t keep their hands off each other even for just a second but Alec had to take a step to the side when he closed the door and reached for the light switch.

Both men gasped when the whole room lit up with several fairy lights connected all throughout the open space instead of the direct ceiling lights.

“Did you..?”, Alec asked as he had been sleeping at Jace’s place last night, traditions being traditions but Magnus shook his head, walking further into the room, still holding Alec’s hand and the latter strolling after him, gawking at the beauty of it all.

“No, I had no idea… this is beautiful”, Magnus murmured but stopped when Alec tugged on his hand, making him look his direction.  
The look Alec gave him made Magnus heart flutter, the raw and open love displayed in his husband’s eyes was overwhelming. And it was all his. No one had ever looked at him the way Alec did in this moment.

“You’re beautiful. Today was the best day of my life, and you made me the happiest I’ve ever been. I love you so much”, Alec said and Magnus felt tears burn in his eyes, pulling Alec close so they were breathing the same air.

“You’re the most incredible man I’ve ever met, and I don’t ever want to be without you. Kiss me”, Magnus whispered and Alec moved closer, their lips touching and it felt like lightning going through Magnus body, the connection of them stronger than ever.

“I love you..”, Alec said against Magnus lips and then he tugged on his jacket, pulling him with him towards their bedroom.

Clothes soon became discarded on the floor while they kept kissing and enjoying the intimacy of their own happy bubble.  
Alec was lying on his back, Magnus straddling his thighs and kissing and sucking his neck as he kept stroking his hands down Alec’s chest, the other holding onto Magnus legs.  
Alec let out a moan when Magnus gently bit his skin, soothing it with his tongue instantly and Alec couldn’t hep but buck his hips up, their erections rubbing together through the thin layer of their underwear.

“Magnus..”, Alec groaned and his husband let out a small laugh, but he leaned up, looking down at how utterly wrecked Alec looked.

“Sssh, we’re getting there. Don’t you want to be good for me?”, he asked and Alec inhaled deeply, nodding his head and raking his nails up and down Magnus’ thighs.

“Yes, yes please. I.. I need.. please touch me”, he pleaded and Magnus grinned, lifting himself up from his sitting position so he could get rid of the last layer of clothes, same as Alec who let out a sigh when his hard cock sprung out of it’s tight confines.

“I’ll prepare you slowly until you’re begging me to make you feel so good, coming on just my cock”, Magnus purred and Alec let out a strained breath, nodding frantically.  
“Please, Magnus”

Magnus had two lubed fingers thrusting into Alec while he sucked on his hard cock,, making his husband moan in pleasure and writhe on the bed, grabbing the sheets from trying to hold back. He was enjoying the show way too much and grazed the head of Alec’s member slightly with his teeth, making the other groan and fist the sheets even harder, his hole clenching around the fingers.

“Do you like this, huh? A little rough and keeping you on the edge?”, Magnus said when he moved back and Alec turned his head to the side, his eyes shut tight, his breath coming out in hot puffs.

“You know I do…”, he panted and Magnus grinned as he pushed a third finger in as well, hitting Alec’s prostrate dead on, rubbing small circles around it.  
Alec’s eyes flew open and his hand reached for Magnus’, the one pressed against his hipbone.

“Magnus, please, oh god, please that… pleasepleaseplease”, he babbled and Magnus took mercy, pulling out his fingers and gave Alec a minute to breathe. He kept stroking his own member lightly, leaking precum and twitching in is hand.

“Are you okay?”, he asked, and Alec chuckled, nodding and looked up at his lover.

“I’m fine, great, now will you please fuck me?”, he laughed and agnus smirked, lining his cock up at Alec’s entrance, slowly rubbing circles against the clenching puckered hole. Alec wheezed and nodded, grabbing the sheets beneath his body again when Magnus pushed inside, slowly dragging his hard flesh in the tight heat of his lover, his vision swimming from going slow and holding back.

“Magnussss, come ON”, Alec urged and that was all it took, Magnus moved forward on his heels, his hands coming down on both sides of Alec’s head and he pushed in the rest of the way, seated so deep inside Alec’s tight channel, just staying there to enjoy Alec clenching and unclenching around his hard cock.

“Oh my god, you feel so… I love you…”, Magnus stammered and he felt Alec shift his hips slightly, making him sleep even deeper into the wet heat and Magnus let out a strained breath, Alec smirking.

“Fuck, you’re perfect”, he groaned, then Magnus pulled out and began thrusting into Alec rhythmically, always hitting his prostate deep inside him.  
Their love making was all messy, sloppy kisses and the slap of skin against skin as Magnus felt the tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach, knowing he was close.   
Alec tried to reach for his own member, but Magnus grabbed both of his hands tight next to his head, shaking his head as he kept thrusting faster

“No, I told you, you’re going to come from just my cock, can you do that, can you be good for me”, Magnus panted and Alec shook his head, then he nodded and moaned as he felt his climax washing over him, clenching hard around Magnus who was pushed over the edge as well, moaning love and affections against Alec’s ears as he filled his hole with his seed, his hip stuttering as the come gushed out and Alec gasped, his member twitching and painting both their stomachs and chests with his come, mumbling Magnus name in bliss.

When they both came down from their high, Magnus pulled out slowly, reaching for some tissues next to the bed to clean up the come leaking out of Alec’s used hole, peppering his skin with light kisses.

Alec had one arm over his eyes, his breathing coming out in long deep pants, a grin on his face.

“How do you feel?”, Magnus asked after he finished cleaning him up and Alec laughed, pulling Magnus closer, so their faces were nearly touching.”

“I’m the happiest man on earth. I love you so much”, he whispered and Magnus smiled, kissing his forehead as he stroke a pattern down Alec’s arm.

“And I love you darling.”

 

_ _ _

 

“Would you hurry up, I’m freezing to death! I told you we should have taken the subway”, Alec complained but laughed when Magnus struggled to clean the front window of the heavy snow that had covered it in such short time.

“Oh shush, or I’m taking off husband points off your chart”, Magnus yelled but Alec only struck out his tongue, knowing fully well Magnus could never deny him anything if he asked.

“It’s enough, come on now!”, Alec said and Magnus nodded, jumping around the car into the driver’s seat and let out a sigh after he closed the door.

“Okay, yes, you were right. Next time we take the subway, and I KNOW the car wouldn’t have been necessary but it makes me happy to drive, alright? Buckle up, please”, he said and Alec leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“I forgive you, even though I AM freezing. Just get us home quickly”, he pleaded and Magnus laughed but nodded.

“Oh, I have a few ideas how I could warm you up when we’re home”, he teased, one eyebrow raised and Alec blushed a little, even after years of them being together, Magnus managed to get under his skin like that. He loved it.

“Hm, I think I could agree with that”, he nodded and Magnus reached down to take his hand, lifting it up to place a kiss it.

“Oh, I have to check Chairman’s shelter when we get back”, Magnus chimed and Alec rolled his eyes, looking at his husband accusingly.

“You’re not serious, are you? Chairman?”, he groaned and Magnus nodded enthusiastically.

“Chairman Meow, like the Chinese emperor, get it?”, he grinned and Alec let his head fall back, shaking it slightly.

“No, Magnus, you’re getting attached to the cat. And you know I’m allergic”, he pointed out but Magnus huffed.

“Just the way you are allergic to seafood?”, he asked and Alec shrugged.

“I can’t stand it.”

“Yes, but you’re NOT allergic”, Magnus pointed out but Alec let out a sigh.

“Oh come on, you can’t be mad at me for pitying the small thing in winter when it’s so cold outside, can you?”, he asked as he stopped the car at a stop sign and turned towards Alec who was looking out the window, then back at his husband.”

“I guess not.. but you definitely have to get creative later..”, he grinned and then opened his seatbelt, leaning into Magnus space to kiss him deeply, the latter letting out a content sigh.

 

_But sometimes, the universe has other plans. What if everything can change in just one second?_

 

The truck that crashed into their car from behind had been slithering in the snow, the brakes not slowing it down on the wet ground and the impact was heavy.   
The police later told Izzy, Jace and everyone else that Alec hadn’t been secured with the seatbelt and therefor had crashed through the windshield head first, causing him to suffer a severe head injury, whereas Magnus seatbelt had saved him, holding him in place.

 

The first hours after the crash, where everyone comforted Magnus in the hospital were agonizing. He was skittish and couldn’t sit still, not while he knew the doctors were performing a complicated surgery on his husband just a few doors down.

“Magnus you need to rest, you were in that car as well”, Izzy finally told him when she couldn’t stand watching him pace anymore. Magnus glanced at her, then turned and kept on walking. Izzy threw a helpless glance over to Clary who was sitting close to Jace, who barely had said a word since they arrived, obviously still in shock.   
Clary shrugged as she wiped on her eyes. It was Simon who stood up and grabbed Magnus hand, stopping him and made him look up.

“Magnus. You need to slow down. Alec will be fine, Catarina told you so herself, the doctors are doing their best”, he assured his friend and Magnus nodded slowly.

“I think you should head home with Clary and Jace, and Izzy and I stay here. We will call as soon as we get news, alright?”, he asked and with a little hesitation, Magnus finally nodded.

“He’ll be fine.”

 

When Alec woke up days later, after the doctors had pulled him from the forced sleep and freed him from the breathing tube, his head was aching like never before. Everything seemed so bright around him and he was confused where he was. Curtains and blue bedsheets made him panic and his breathing increased as he struggled to stay calm.

“Alec? Alexander, please calm down”, a voice said next to him, somehow familiar and he tried to calm down, focusing on the voice.

“That’s it, steady breaths, you’re doing great.”  
  
A little later, after Alec had drifted off to sleep a bit more after the panic attack, he woke up again to a guy dressed in a green shirt standing on the end of his bed next to a woman in similar green clothes. Both turned their attention to him when they noticed he was awake, worried looks on their faces.

“Alec?”, the woman asked and Alec nodded slowly, blinking his tired eyes open.   
The guy smiled.

“It’s so good to see you”, he said, and Alec felt like there was more to it, but he couldn’t place it. What was happening? Where was he?

“Alec, you’re in the hospital, you were in a car accident but you’re okay. You suffered a serious head injury, but you’re okay”, the nurse said and nodded encouragingly at him. Alec lifted his hand a bit, noticing the several wires attached to him just now.   
He looked up again, and his eyes met the golden ones of the guy.

“How do you feel?”, he asked and Alec narrowed his eyes a bit only to feel a pang of pain hit him.

“My head hurts…” he mumbled and the nurse nodded.

“I can give you something against that”, she said and turned to leave but Alec spoke again.

“Was anyone else hurt?”, he asked and the nurse stopped, her eyes going to the ones of the guy who froze, then looked from the nurse back at Alec.

The guy blinked a few times and swallowed

“Alexander, you do know who I am, right?”, he asked warily and Alec blinked slowly, taking a deep breath. 

“You’re my doctor?”, he said, his voice a little unsure and he looked between the nurse and the guy again, who obviously struggled to stay calm. 

The guy walked around the bed slowly, then he sat down next to Alec’s chair and pressed his lips together for a second, shaking his head slightly.

“Alec, I’m your husband.”

Alec inhaled but felt panic wash over him once again, his head suddenly swimming with emotions and confusion.

“Alexander?”, the guy asked again and reached for Alec’s hand but he instantly pulled it back, his eyes wide, then he noticed the golden band on his left ring finger.

Husband?   
He was married?

 

Magnus quickly walked out of the ICU, overwhelmed with emotions and his hand covered his mouth, trying to work out what had just happened. He stopped when the woman, who was actually Alec’s doctor stopped him:

“Mr. Lightwood-Bane, please stop”, she tried but Magnus shook his head, anger and angst and confusion clouding his vision.

“You said things were very good”, he panted but the doctor gave him an apologetic look.

“Brain injuries aren’t like a broken bone, they’re much less predictable. Sometimes a swelling can cause some impairment”, she tried to explain but Magnus wasn’t having it.

“Impairment? Alec doesn’t remember me!”, he yelled and felt tears sting in his eyes.

Alec didn’t remember his husband.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me whatever you think of this!  
> xx


End file.
